Damn!
by Akabane's Pet
Summary: Akabane comes home from work... he needs to relax... Akabane x Ginji. oneshot. authors feel free to add chapters if you like..


**Damn!**

Finished July 25, 2006

With a loud thump, the man fell lifeless on the ground. He was the last of fifty men I had eradicated tonight. None of them even tickled some amusement nor churned some excitement within me. That is it, another mission is done, none of them even stood a chance. With a sigh I grabbed the object of my mission and left.

I drove my car to my place after delivering the object to my client, a few million yen was yet again placed in my account and I did not even break a sweat. Not a single satisfaction can be felt, not a single contentment. Maybe other pathetic people would be celebrating for mission well done, but not me. I laughed a little. I find it rather hard satisfying myself no matter how much I try it is always not enough. I am rather surprised on how demanding I could be.

Finally I am home. Grabbing my keys, I left the confinement of my car. I felt a sudden excitement and suddenly there was a strong urge to skip to my door but my ego just would not let me. As I open the door, I felt a familiar stir between my thighs and my brain felt like clogging. A grin was unstopped on my lips.

Closing the door behind me, I took of my shoes and walked in darkness. No big deal about it, I can easily see in the dark. I almost skipped towards the comforts of my bedroom I was after all within my house that nobody can see, but that would be idiotic, so I patiently walked.

I entered, inhaling the manly essence of my room. My hand went up to the switch and instantly the room was filled with light. My eyes focused on the slumbering occupant of my bed and there it was again, a stir in my groin. I walked slowly, almost sexily towards the bed, my eyes never leaving its target. In a flash I was kneeling, his waist between my legs. I watch his nose wrinkle; I knew he will wake any second. I smiled and lowered myself to lick on his lips and with a moan they open in response.

I knew he is awake. I quick drag of air, I went down for kiss. My hands caressing everything within reach as he shuddered and moaned in response. A minute passed and I finally let him go for air. I was surprised when he made a sound of protest and before I knew it, my clothes are hurriedly being peeled of me and his followed sending them somewhere in the room.

"Patience is a virtue, darling." He groaned and pulled me down for another kiss. So he doesn't want to talk? I can live with that, as a matter of fact it is damn better. Fuck now, talk later.

My lips left his and he started to protest again but ended up moaning as I grind my erection to his. My lips found their way to one of his rock hard nipples sucking them lovingly. I held his hips as my other hand reached down to pump his erection while I gave his other nipple the same treatment, almost driving him insane. My lips left his nipple and startled him when I went down to lick the tip of his erection, loving the liquids that trickled from it. He moaned loudly, somehow his moans were like music to my ears. Without warning I sucked him whole, giving him the best blowjob in his life.

I knew from mastery that his climax is nearing. I smiled to myself. I could almost hear a little devil whispering to me to tease him more, to make him suffer. I engulfed his entire length to the hilt. His screamed. Ah! Music to my ears.

My eyes never left his face. Watching the play of emotions on them, it all spelled pleasure and all of it is from me. His hands, gently yet hesitantly grasped my hair, begging me to give him more. He is begging submissively, respecting my superiority. My smile grew wilder. You want it faster? Then faster it is.

The room was filled with his moans and mewls, unending mantra of my name. Ah, the feeling of being needed is just priceless. His back arched involuntarily, his hips started to rise from the bed meeting my mouth, harshly I held him down before he fucks my mouth. I let his pride go. He made this desperate attempt to bring me back but once again he was harshly pushed to bed.

I am dominant, period. He respects my superiority. That is just how our relationship is. What ever I say, he follows. I kneeled before him, relishing the way he looks up at me. Eyes are clouded with lust, lips supple from my kisses, chest heaving. My eyes moved lower and landed on his groin, standing proud yet weeping with anticipation. 'Beautiful' would be fit to describe him or perhaps 'Beautiful and mine' is better. I licked my lips. The mere sight of him like this just makes my desire twitch with need. Maybe tonight I could ease my grip a little.

He stood slowly, now we kneel before each other. I looked down at him as he kissed my neck nibbling softly, he looked up at me with those almost puppy dog eyes of his, I knew it was his way of asking my permission and I approved by brushing my arousal on his abdomen. I'll definitely suspend supremacy tonight.

His lips fastened themselves on my neck, licking their way down while his hands busied themselves caressing my thighs. I almost moaned with anticipation as those lips neared my groin. His eyes never left mine as he darted out his tongue to lick the head of my organ, pulsating with need. He sexily smiled as he silently mouthed 'fuck me'. I smiled back at him. I remembered I fucked his mouth ones. I remembered how his mouth wrapped on my member buried deep in his throat as he sucked me hard, willingly surrendering his precious lips to my brutal thrust. That thought almost made me moan. He lowered himself, his lips licking my member's head before slowly opening his lips. He looked up at me, waiting for me to begin my pace.

Lust is almost clogging my senses as I thrust on his willing mouth. I groaned as the heat surrounded my cock. My head involuntarily flew back as I heightened my pace. His mouth was taking almost all of me, restraining his breathing for a moment. I held his head as I thrust harder. Damn! It feels so good! I looked down and gave him a soft smile, I knew well that he loves it when I do, as my hands caress his head and shoulders. I watched as his eyes gleamed mischievously, the sudden feeling that he has something up his sleeves. And I was right, without warning he moaned, vibrations from his chest went straight to my groin. And that was it, my mouth opened in a silent scream as I felt myself climax. Both my hands held his head as I thrust almost brutally, emptying my load on his willing mouth. He let my still hard member go, I came hard but it was always not enough. He gave my chest a soft push. He wants me on my back and I did, suddenly I felt excited on what to expect. I wonder where my superiority went? Maybe he has something up his sleeve, my amusement is more priority than my pride.

I lay on my back, watching him as he went reach for the lube. Straddling my waist, he squeezed some lube on his fingers. Stroking my still hard member, he positioned himself. My hands went to his hips to stop him from moving down, I may enjoy his tight unprepared ass but I don't want him to be so sore that I wouldn't be able to fuck tomorrow. I watched as he grabbed my hand and shook his head.

"No prep…"

I heard him say almost breathlessly. His eyes were clouded with lust, I remembered, I left him hanging a while ago. I felt my muscles clench as he slowly impaled himself. So tight. My hands went up to caress his chest while I await for him to get accustomed to me. I heard him moan, finally I filled him to the hilt.

"so…big…" He hissed.

I smiled. Now who's the brave impatient sex crazed man who needs no preparation? I pulled him down for a kiss as I flipped us so I'd be on top.

"Ready?"

I watched him nod. I pulled back almost all the way before thrusting back in. I set a slow deep pace and did I mention hard? He threw his head back as I hit his spot, trying my best to hit with every thrust. He pulled me down for a deep wet kiss, our tongues battling. I could feel him squeezing his muscles to increase my pleasure which made me hiss as I involuntarily increased my pace and I can feel another release nearing. I can't let that happen. I quickly pulled out of him and before he could protest.

" Kneel. Your hands on the headboard." I commanded. He complied.

My eyes went to my right at our mirror. An idea suddenly flew to my head. I positioned my member again on his opening, impaling myself with one fierce thrust. My right hand is on his hips, my left pumping his aching member. I went on him fast and hard, our position just allows me to go even deeper and our bodies that glistened with sweat just makes it almost effortless. My head went down to plant a kiss on his sweaty shoulder and on his most perfect hair before nibbling on his ear. I told him to look to his right.

"Watch me…" I said softly.

I smiled to myself. He looked at our image, his eyes filled with lust. I licked his cheek as he rested his head back on my shoulder. He is lost in pleasure that he kept on whispering, uttering his words of pleasure as he watched our bodies move.

"I love you." He whispered softly. I don't know why but that pushed me to the edge. Damn! He knows I am a sucker for those words. I came with a silent scream as I uncontrollably convulsed behind him. I heard him moan as I fill him.

"Want to come?" I asked and he nodded.

I flipped him over as I straddled his waist. He looked up at me with a mix of confusion and lust. He just looked so delicious like that, suddenly I am not surprised that I am hardening again. I grabbed his hand, licking his fingers. My eyes never left his, sucking each finger lovingly as I would his cock. I let his hand go and guided them towards my ass. He looked me with so many questions in his eyes that I could do nothing but answer them with a smile. My smile works like magic on him.

Inserting two fingers on my ass stung but I am too horny to care. He hit my sweet spot making me moan and buck my very live erection to his stomach. I started a slow pace, stretching myself carefully. I added another of his fingers and begun to thrust myself to it once more. I hit my sweet spot every time, enough to make me see stars. Fuck, I can't hold it any more. I took his hands out and quickly positioned his erection in my entrance. I was about to slam myself down when I felt his hands on my hips.

"I like it dry…" I said to dismiss his worried face. To be honest he is well endowed as well and it will hurt but pain is not an issue to me, especially when you are as horny as me.

Without notice I slammed down and impaled myself. I heard him scream at the sudden heat that surrounded him. It hurts and I love it, I almost came right then and there. The stretching of my muscles is just a divine feeling of being filled. I was suddenly pulled down for a fierce kiss that I very much welcomed.

I moved up until he was almost out before slamming back down. We both moaned. He hit my sweet spot and it felt divine. I kept a mental note where to hit it again as I started to ride him hard. I don't really prefer to be uke but I don't regret doing it now. It is just divine.

I rode him faster and harder, if that is impossible, I'll make it possible. I threw my head back, my head's spinning with pleasure. My mouth open, I cannot stop my moans anymore, it feels to damn good. I felt his hand on my erection as he pumped it in time with my thrusts. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. It is so good.

"How do I feel, baby?" I asked as I looked down on him.

"So… fucking… tight…" He moaned. Shit! I'm so close.

"So…hot…" We are almost there.

"Feels… so…damn…good…" I clenched my muscles around him.

"Kuroudo!!!" He came.

"Fuck! Ginji!" I followed.

I am spent. I slumped down and rested my head on his shoulder while we panted like a dog. How amusing to think that we just fucked like dogs a while ago. I felt his hand on my hair. I moved and felt him slip off me. I went to his side as he settled himself on my chest. Now I know why he loves me fucking him. Maybe I could be uke more often.

"I love you." I heard him say. I looked down on him and smiled, I know he loves it when I do.

"I love you more, Ginji."

One last kiss, one last smile before we were lulled to a blissful slumber. Damn, this is so unlikely of me! But what the hell! Damn them all! I should do this more often.

**OWARI**


End file.
